


Take Me for a Ride

by godfreyroman



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post - City of Bones, just without any clary what so ever, somewhere in the middle of CoA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfreyroman/pseuds/godfreyroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace Wayland had a boyfriend. Being gay and a Shadowhunter? Dating your Parabatai? Illegal you say? No, love could never be Illegal no matter how many times it is written or said and Jace would always break the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is my first ever fic so please be gentle? I've been writing my own original characters for years so writing fan fiction is very new to me.

_Catskill Mountains, New York_

This was not Alec's idea of a fun time; running through the woods as fast as he possibly could from a pack of Moloch Demon's. Their claws were bared snapping and bumping into each other like a bunch of wolves looking at their next meal; looking back he saw one set of eyes flare and ducked just in time for a blast of flame from the middle ugliest one. Why did he have to be the bait? Luring out these hideous creatures to a clearing where Jace and Isabelle could finally kill them. He didn't even know how many there were let alone how the three of them were going to kill them! He ducked under a tree, jumping off of a rock only to stop pulling an arrow from his quiver and firing it straight at one of the demons closets to him. It made a horrible shrieking noise but Alec didn't stick around to see what happened he kept moving finally reaching the short cliffs edge and landing sharply on his feet just as an arrow went racing above him. 

"ALEC _MOVE!_ " his Parabatai's voice jolted him from his halt as he looked up just to see one of the creatures falling, a horrible sound as it fell from the cliff. Alec quickly moved back only to be thrown as it hit the ground shaking it. "ALEC!" 

Alec blinked dazed moving into a sitting position before grabbing an arrow quickly and firing it hitting the demon point blank as it exploded into ashes. He got up firing another arrow as another fell from the cliff, it exploding in a cloud of ashes as its growls and shrieks filled the air. Alec looked back seeing that the other ones had gotten smart and were coming down the other side, Isabelle had her whip out moving faster than lighting as she struck each one with a death crushing blow. Jace was of course trying to take on two at a time with just his Seraph blades.

Alec fired an arrow quickly into the one that was just about to claw its way into Jace's back and took by his side grabbing his own Seraph blade, he saw the flash of smile on Jace's face as he gave some witty remark Alec didn't hear as another Moloch ran toward him; at least someone was having fun but Jace always had too much fun.

Every second or so Alec would look toward his sister making sure she was okay; the majority of the demons were coming toward Alec and Jace. It took two hits with the Seraph blades but only one with an arrow to the forehead, Alec was switching between both his mussels aching as he kept drawing for another arrow. Trying to protect both Isabelle and Jace after he had been running for 15 minutes was hard enough. 

Another 10 minutes of fighting and the forest was suddenly eerily silent and they were all covered in ash and dirt. They stood waiting for anything else and for once even Jace was quiet, it was only when he sheathed his blades did both Alec and Isabelle relax. 

"Well that was exciting!" Jace said immediately. Isabelle shook her head her dark hair that was pulled into a braid shaking as she walked over to them. Alec cracked his neck stretching out his arms and relaxing in the sudden breeze that had filled the air, his legs burned from the run and the constant switching of bow to blade. He jerked suddenly as he felt Jace's hands go up his bare arms meeting his parabatai's golden eyes with his blue ones. "You didn't get scratched did you?" He asked looking him over and Alec quickly shook his head but Jace held him still as he kissed him. 

Alec's hand quickly went to Jace's arm gripping it tightly his entire body relaxing in Jace's grip as he kissed him back. 

"We have quite a ride home are you two going to be finished soon?" Isabelle asked smirking, her hands going to her hips.

Alec quickly pulled away his cheeks flushing pink but Jace grabbed him back kissing him once more. "No never." He said looking at Isabelle as he smiled at Alec who just shoved him a little. "Hey now can't kiss my boyfriend after a job well done?" 

"Maybe when you get home." Alec said speaking for the first time. Isabelle giggled grabbing him by his arm and brushing the ash out of his hair. 

"I heard about this awesome place where there might be a vampire nest if you guys feel up to it we could stop-" Jace started

"No." Isabelle and Alec said at once.

"So dull, you two are just so dull! Do you ever want to do anything? I mean really." Jace said throwing his hands up. "I give up, fine we will go home and the what? Wait for another chance to pop up for an entire vampire nest kill? Honestly do you think we will ever get the chance to do one of those together?!" 

Alec glared at him a little. "We could have done one but you took the mundane girl." He said.

Jace rolled his eyes dramatically. " _The mundane girl_ is not important anymore." He said looking squarely at Alec. "We could stop talking about her if you didn't bring her up every five seconds."

Alec's jaw dropped a little. "You brought her up!" He said nudging Jace sharply with his hand.

"I did not!" Jace said incredulously. 

"Boys please." Isabelle said sounding annoyed. "We have a long walk back to the car, I am tired and this stuff is itching in places it should not, so shut up." She said brushing more of the powder off of her hair. 

Jace pointed to Alec. "He started it!" he said and Alec smacked his hand. "Hey now!" He warned.

"I am ending it! Now both of you be quiet!" Isabelle said throwing a glare at the both of them.

Jace pulled his jacket tighter over his shoulders not looking at Alec, he constantly threw Clary in his face any time he could. She had been a mistake a horrible mistake and possibly the worst one he had ever made that ended so badly and he never even thought of her since...well since he had found out she was his sister. It was too awkward and just never felt right, she had always twisted everything in a way that bothered him to no end and she never listened! She was an endless problem that he needed to drop before it became like a curse, it was only then he had realized how she treated his Parabatai and the overall rules of being a Shadowhunter. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her in almost a year, he saw more of her friend Simon Lewis since he had become a vampire and was dating Isabelle. Simon fit in a lot more than any of them realized and after he was turned his love for Clary disappeared as his feelings for Isabelle grew even stronger. 

Jace hadn't realized what some people meant to him until she was gone, you have to make mistakes to learn from them and he did. _Alec_ his Parabatai they were closer than ever if possible and boyfriends, Jace Wayland had a _boyfriend_. Being gay and a Shadowhunter? Dating your Parabatai? Illegal you say? No, love could never be Illegal no matter how many times it is written or said and Jace would always break rules. He didn’t care if they were to be cast out and made mundies or ripped of their runes and exiled. Rules or Laws were always made to be broken, they were not under any circumstances going to run around screaming their love for each other but it was the moments that they needed each other that they had each other.

As they walked through the woods finally finding the trail Jace noticed how exhausted both Isabelle and Alec were. They had borrowed Magnus Bane's truck to drive all the way out here anyway; it was a good four hour drive from the institute. Magnus who had previously up until six months ago been very interested in Alec decided they were better off friends once he got the idea that Alec was in love with Jace and always has been, it was just Jace who needed to realize the same. He opened the door and got in the passenger’s side, Alec was the only one who actually knew how to drive in a straight line.

Isabelle grabbed Jace by the arm a before he got in the car and smacked him upside the head with her other hand. "Be nice to him! You made him very upset with Clary talk." She said opening the door to the backseat and pointing her finger toward it. Well he was being punished for sure. "Don’t hurt him."

"I won't, not ever." Jace promised giving her a smile.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly got into the back while she sat in the front next to Alec and he started the car. Jace shook his head as ash fell around him and he leaned back.

The car ride was mostly silent until Alec noticed Isabelle faking sleep and his eyes flickered to Jace in the back, he had taken out his Seraph blade and started cleaning it with his sleeve. 

"That will never come out." Alec said quietly making Jace look up, it was a dark purple goo flecked with glitter. It reminded him of Magnus's nail colors. 

"It's black it will blend." Jace said surely. 

Alec's lips twitched in a smile trying not to laugh at his Parabatai. He shook his head glancing once more to see Jace still trying to clean it off. "I'm sorry." He said shortly his eyes flickering ahead.

"I know." Jace said. "Of course you are." 

Alec wanted to roll his eyes or shake his head but he didn't, he just kept smiling. "Do you want to train tomorrow? Around 7?" He asked. "We could practice ducking, I think I need it. I nearly ran head first into a tree while trying to get away from those things." 

Jace nodded looking up at him with a smile through the rear view mirror. "I would love that, I have to work on my back movements like when I stab back and left I nearly heard my shoulder snap and that shouldn't be happening." he said suddenly excited. "Or we could spend tomorrow making out and then training but only if you want to."

Alec looked forward his cheeks going pink again; he jumped when he felt Jace's fingers on his cheek. His arms were leaning over the back of his seat and his face was inches from Alec's again. He did this a lot and all it did was make Alec's heart pound and his throat close up as it jerked into his chest he didn't know what to say or do when Jace looked at him like he did now. 

"Eyes in the road." Jace said quietly he ran the back of his fingers along Alec's jugular and Alec forced his eyes forward trying to keep the truck straight breathing deeply as Jace leaned in and kissed Alec's jaw making him fidget in his seat.

"I can't focus when you do that." Alec blurted out, Jace pulled away with a huge smile

"Then stop focusing?" he suggested.

"We can do whatever you want when we get back to the institute." Alec said letting out another breath.

"Fine." Jace said sitting back. "Once we are back at the institute." 

Alec needed to drive faster. He could almost feel Isabelle snickering at him from the seat next to him, four hours? He could make it in three.

*****************

With going much over the speed limit and possibly running many lights while never stopping he made it back to the institute just as the sun was rising. Alec didn't know how he managed to stay awake in total silence because a half hour in Isabelle was really asleep and without Jace's constant chatter he was out like a light two hours in. They were all still covered in grime and dirt but they didn't seem to care, the blood of the Moloch demons was flecked in places on both Jace and Alec from where they had stabbed them instead if using arrows and going for the eyes.

Alec pulled the truck to a stop and glanced in the back seat just as Jace's eyes flickered open, he never slept properly. Not since finding out Valentine was his father, not until Alec was with him during the night. "I'll grab Izzy-"

"I don't need to be carried like some maiden." Isabelle said opening her eyes slowly and stretching a little. She blinked at the light before getting out of the car. 

Alec looked back at Jace who was blinking blearily. "You okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah let's just get inside." Jace said reaching for the door handle and getting out.

Alec followed his eyes on Jace who leant up against the car rubbing his eyes. He wanted to kiss him, ask him what he had dreamed about, tell him he was okay, that he would always be right here and Jace could tell him anything. He looked around briefly before touching Jace's hand lacing his fingers through Jace's. He seemed to like it because he looked at their hands before tightening his grip on Alec's who leaned in and kissed him capturing his lips roughly and Jace returned it kissing him back just as hard, taking away all the nightmares and dreams. All of the bad thoughts just faded away in a blur. 

Jace was the one who pulled away his face lighter with a smile. "Thank you." He said.

Alec nodded tracing the edge of the Parabatai rune on Jace's throat with the edge of his finger. "I just know." he said nodding. "Come on." He patted Jace's arm pulling him along. Jace shoved him away walking on his own which made Alec just smile.

They walked inside and the first thing they saw was Isabelle making out with Simon, Jace made gagging noises while Alec just groaned looking away.

"Please get a room?" Alec asked. 

"Get me a bucket." Jace said walking past Alec but giving him a look which said. _'Follow Me'_

"Just because-" Simon started and Alec held up a hand.

"Save it for later." he said giving his sister one last look before following Jace. 

It didn't take long for him to find him, he was standing outside of Alec's room leaning up against the door, he looked like an angel that was covered in dirt and purple blood with little bits singed off his clothes. Alec walked toward him and stopped intros of him, he looked down and noticed the toes of their boots were touching they were so close. "Shouldn't you be going to take a shower?" asked Alec. "I'm taking one."

Jace looked him up and down with a smirk. "I would expect nothing less so are you offering? Because I don't think I can stand up on my own." he reached his hand up to touch Alec's jet black hair and he let him breathing a deep breath. They were alone, it didn't matter nothing else mattered.

"Slow down by the angel are you trying to kill me?" Alec asked smiling.

"Maybe _**that**_ is the idea." Jace said kissing him once more.

Alec pulled away in seconds trying not to laugh as he opened his bedroom door and quickly started trying to make up for the mess, he knew Jace liked things clean even obsessively clean especially his room. He heard Jace snicker and just sit down on the bed.

"Oh look my Parabatai boyfriend already cleaning up like a good little house wife." Jace teased he undid his weapons belt taking it and his leather jacket hoodie off leaving him in a grey v neck shirt which had Alec staring. He started undoing his boots and shaking his head. "You're staring."

"You always stare at me; I'm doing it back to annoy you." Alec said crossing his arms a little.

"Go take your shower." Jace said laying back. "You best pray I don’t come in there after you _Alexander Lightwood_." his golden eyes traced up Alec's frame to his face. Alec went pink again turning away quickly to walk into the bathroom. 

Alec stood in the middle of the bathroom for a grand total of 15 minutes trying to stop his racing heart before giving up on the thought of taking a shower with Jace only feet away. He listened against the door for a couple of seconds before opening it ready to explain why he wasn't going to take a shower but only to find Jace asleep, he was barefoot and still dirty but the light was reflecting off of his golden hair. He looked like he usually did when he slept, like he was dead unmoving and not breathing. Alec walked over and locked the door before walking toward the bed and undoing his own weapons belt, pulling off his boots he laid down on his side next to Jace quietly. The bed was not massive so they were touching but Alec was trying to keep his distance.

"How long we're you going to just stand in the bathroom before realizing you didn't want to take a shower?" Jace asked unmoving.

"Mmm maybe until I drove you crazy?" Alec suggested smiling. 

Jace turned his head looking at him. "Too late." He leaned over and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
